My Star Girl
by Rosie.sound
Summary: Married life wasn't all what it expected to be for Sue Lowsly.
1. The History

**Hi, So this is my new fic, Figured my other one wasn't really cutting it anymore so I've started this one! i might continue my other one i don't know yet! But enjoy this! first time as a different pairing!**

**Please Rate and Review! :D**

**Rosie xxx**

Married life wasn't all what it expected to be for Sue Lowsly. Her husband Simon, only cared about his job and becoming head teacher, which never happened as the new head teacher Vaughn and his wife Ali.

Sue felt lost in the house, she was happy when Hector invited her along to the training session, they had, had a past and being Simon's best friend, he was a good friend, she thought why not go along!

In there university years, Simon, Hector and Sue had shared a house with three others, Hector and Sue knew each other before university and had a fling, a fling that got too big, they both came to a mutual agreement and ended their relationship. At university Simon and Sue fell in love and this brings us to today. Simon and Sue had been married 5 years and still no baby.

However in the past month, Sue had taken the decision and started having an affair on Simon…with Hectar, and now she found herself in the Staff toilets holding a positive pregnancy test...


	2. Gossip Girl

**Thankyou for the lovely comments! Keep them coming i love them! :D also let me know if you want to see anything :D**

**Rosie!**

**Please review xx**

**...**

"Sue are you okay in there?" Allie asks as shes wiping her hands with paper towel

"Erm yeah, yeah im fine" She said shoving the test in her bag and flushing the chain leaving the toilets her face red and eyes puffy

"are you sure you look like you've been crying?"

"I'm okay honest Allie" She smiled drying her hands

"Well my door is always open, if you need a chat, and trust me ive seen and heard it all" Allie said starting to walk out

"Actually…" Sue turned round as she did "Are you free next lesson?"

"Yeah, was planning to do some marking, but we can grab a cuppa if you like?"

"Yeah, if that's okay"

"Of course" She said holding the door open letting sue go out first "If we grab a cuppa and we can head to my classroom yeah"

"Yeah sounds good" She said walking along with her

"Sue are you okay, you left with a hurry this morning?" Simon asked stopping her

"Im fine Simon…I'm just busy at the moment" She smiled walking off with Allie

Simon watched her walked away. They both got a hot drink and were now sat in Allie's classroom.

"I can sense a little trouble in paradise?"

"A little?" Sue commented

"whats happened?"

"We've been married 5 years…its just Simon keeps on about how work is important, where as I just want to settle down with a baby"

"Oh I see, have you drifted apart?" she asked sipping her drink

"I'd say we have, but its got worse"

"why?"

Sue picked up her bag and took out the pregnancy test and showed it her.

"That's fantastic news Sue, are you going to tell him"

"that's the problem Allie…I can't"

"Why not?" she asked sipping her drink again

"Its not his" Sue said quickly sipping hers too

"You've had an affair? Who is the dad?"

"Yeah…and Hector"

"Sue!" She chuckled "when?"

"About three weeks ago, his so loving though Allie"

"What are you going to tell Simon when he finds out which he will as you wont be able to hide that?"

"I'll say its his, I suppose I don't know I haven't thought about it"

"well you need to think about it"

"I know Allie…but its not the first time"

"What do you mean?"

"Me and Hector we go back before university, I had his baby at eighteen…we came to a mutual agreement, we gave the baby up for adoption and we went our separate ways and remained friends"

"really? So your baby would be what sixteen now?"

"yeah…we were in London we decided that contact wasn't something we wanted"

"No that's fair enough…well you've got a lot of thinking to do, and trust me kids arnt all what there cracked up to be, ive ended up with four and it's a nightmare" Allie chuckled picking up the two mugs and taking them to the sink.

"I know but it's the next stage you know I can't wait" Sue smiled

**...**

**Please Review! xx **


	3. Tension

Simon woke up and rubbed his eyes as the sun glared through the window. He looked next to him and realised the rest of the bed was empty.

"Sue?" Simon said as he heard wretching coming from the bathroom. He got up and went to look "Sue are you okay?" he ran over rubbing her back

"Simon im fine"

"you should have a day off"

"Simon im fine okay, just leave it" she said standing up

"alright but anymore and you go home"

"yes mom"

"whats with the attitude?"

"maybe its not all about you simon" Sue said grabbing her clothes and going to the next bedroom.

Simon followed her "hey whats all this" he said stroking her face

"nothing"

"You can tell me" he said kissing her lips

"its nothing I promise" she said breaking from the kiss and kissing him back, Simon responded to the kiss and led her to the bed in the spare bedroom smiling, taking clothes off as they got there.

"I just need to get protection" Simon smiled and walked out

Sue sighed and sat up pulling her work clothes on. Simon came in holding in "Ive got…oh"

"the moments gone simon" She said walking past him and going into the bathroom to do her hair

"Sue"

"What Simon…It would have been fine if you didn't wonder off, im going to school"

"Don't forget im at the café tonight so I wont be back until gone 10pm"

"Fine" Sue said slamming the door as she left for work

Simon was stood there sighing.

…..

Sue had got to work and hector had already made her a drink after she sent a text.

"Hector can we go for a drink tonight, Simons out and well I miss you" She whispered

"I can do one better, here's an invite to the spa my mate owns, its not suspicious either so you can tell simon that's where your going"

"thankyou, might aswell be relaxed" she smiled putting the card in her handbag

"Sue" Simon said coming in

"What now Simon" Sue snapped

the staff in the staffroom did a few 'ooohs'

"Trouble in paradise Si?" Hector smirked

"Shut it Hector"

"dont speak to him like that, his your colleague and friend"

"And? Your acting really weird its almost like your having an affair! You don't even want to sleep with me"

Sue smacked him round the face "We've been married for 5 years…You wont let me try for a baby Si, were not doing anything anymore, I'm going to stay in a hotel for the night, I think we both need the space" Sue said walking out

"Well that was certainly unexpected" Audrey said

"Shut up Audrey" Simon shouted

"I think you should go and cool down Simon…" Vaughn butted in before Audrey could come with a comeback

Simon looked at the staff and walked out

"I'll go" Hector said going after him "Si"

"What Hector?"

"You alright mate?"

"Yeah fine…I'm sorry she's been proper weird, she's being sick too and its like she's hiding something"

"Maybe just give her some space for a bit you never know it might make her better" He smiled

"Yeah thanks Hector" Simon smiled

"I mean your working tonight anyway so its not as if its any loss"

"true…Hang on how did you know about that?"

"Sue was telling me her plans for tonight saying you were out, shes thinking about going to a spa to relax herself, I think it might work"

"Yeah…Alright thanks mate see you at lunch"

...

**Please reviewwwwww :D**


	4. Spa Date

**Spa Date**

The end of the day had arrived and Sue was at home packing an overnight bag.

_Booked a double room for this evening, Me you and a bottle of wine xxxxxx_

Sue couldn't help but smile at the text

_Looking forward to it! __J__ However no wine for me, me and wine don't mix very well xxxxxxx_

_Okay no worries, Love you xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

She giggled at the text back and got into the car and drove to the spa where hector was waiting at the front with a bouquet of a dozen red roses. Sue got out of the car with her small overnight bag and went over to Hector.

"Hello" He smiled kissing her on the cheek "These are for you"

"I feel so naughty" She smiled kissing him on the lips and taking the roses.

"how about we get our kit off and go into the spa"

"Sounds like a plan" she smiled

They both walked in hand in hand to the changing rooms where they both changed into swimming costumes. The pair of them with a towel armed went into the sauna.

"Hector"

"Yes Sue?" he smiled putting an arm around her

"Remember our fling we had back in the day…"

"Yupp and the mistake that happened"

"Hector don't…don't call it a mistake, it was a baby"

"I know Sue, Whats this all about? We said we wouldn't bring it up"

"Well I need to know what you want me to do"

"What do you mean?"

"Hector…put it this way your very fertile" She said looking at him

"You mean to say…?"

"I'm about 3 or 4 weeks pregnant"

"Is it definitely mine?"

"Well when me and Si do it we use protection and he makes me take the morning after"

"Well…My mom keeps banging on about been a grandparent" Hector smiled

"That's all well and good Hector, but what about Si?"

"Sue…It is going to end eventually…but just say its his for now"

Sue nodded and held Hector closely

"Me, you and a baby, we were too young but this time it's the right time Sue" Hector smiled kissing her closely.

...

please review! :P thank you!


	5. Staffroom Tension

Sorry about the delay in updating! somehow in 14 days i have got to do 5 coding assignments, my review of existing knowledge and a resit...so i may not be around for a bit, which is why I'm giving you this part now whilst I've got a chance! thankyou for your patience!

please review! xxxxx

Rosie xxxxx

**Staffroom Tension**

It was about three weeks later and Nikki Boston got out her car that morning back to the daily grind of what was Waterloo Road.

"You must be Nikki, Vaughn Fitzgerald" He smiled handing out his hands

Nikki smiled shaking it "Thanks for letting me come back"

"Heard a lot about you"

"Hopefully good things" She smiled

Vaughn led her to the office "Just a few things I want to go over"

"Sure" She smiled taking a seat on the chair opposite him

"Can you tell me why you left in the first place"

"Of course" She smiled "Me and Hector Reid had a bit of an affair, I loved Vix with all my heart"

"That's Sue's sister isn't it?"

"Yeah brilliant at jewellery…well it was her idea to go over to Germany and set up a studio and everything, but we came back a week ago, it wasn't really making money and the shop she left here is so we decided to come back, and I thought I would come back to work as I love my Job and we need the money"

"So your in a relationship"

"More than that" She smiled "Were married were Mrs and Mrs Boston, We got married in Germany"

"Well that is really good, I would like to formally welcome you back to Waterloo Road"

"I'm looking forward to it"

"Just so you know there's a lot of tension in the staffroom"

"Why?"

"Hector is causing a bit of trouble being happy teacher and Simon and Sue are on the verge of divorce so their constantly arguing and Simon's snapping at everyone"

"Well that's fab" She smiled saracastically

"Yeah the rest of the teachers just tend to keep quiet"

"right okay, thanks" She smiled going out and into the staffroom

"We have the return of Gabriella Wark today" Vaughn said coming after Nikki "and we also have the return of Nikki, I hope you give her a warm welcome"

"Nikki, so good to see you" Christine smiled going over and hugging her

"Are you alright now?" Nikki asked

"I am thankyou, its been tough but yes thankyou"

Nikki smiled "Hiya Sue"

"Nikki" She breathed out

"Look, can we put the past behind us and Start again?"

"Your broke my sisters heart Nikki, I See you got married"

"And sue it shows how much you keep in contact with your sister…Im married to your sister" Nikki said

"Oh I thought she was in Germany"

"I was with her it didn't work out and so we came back and were struggling at the moment so ive said ill go back to work"

"Oh okay im sorry…can we start again"

"Cause we can, want to come over tonight and see Vix?"

"Is that okay? I could do with having some sister time"

"Well as long as you don't mind me being there too"

"Nikki you are my sister now" She smiled going and hugging her

"I knew you were having an affair" Hector shouted smirking

"Shut up Hector its my sister-in-law actually"

"Nikki…"

"hector…"

"your married?"

"yupp and unavailable"

"Well I'm in a relationship" Hector smiled as Sue moved her head down a little

"Ah finally keeping Mini Hector in his pants then!" Nikki said as the staffroom laughed

Hector Chuckled "Well not quite, Seems like I'm going to be a dad"

"hector congratulations" Audrey smiled

"Well I hope for her sake you put a ring on it" Nikki said

"trust me theres nothing more I would love" Hector replied looking over at Sue

Sue got up and went over to Hector "Hector im sorry to bring you back down to earth but can I have a word please, its about Gabriella"

"Duty calls" he smiled following sue to her classroom

Sue turned round and smacked him "How dare you Hector"

"hey hey hey, No one knows it was you Sue…"

"they could put two and two together Hector!"

"Alright im sorry, it wont happen again"

"Especially in front of Nikki okay"

"Okay"

"you might aswell just put hypocrite on my forehead hector"

"Just speak to them" He smiled


End file.
